User talk:TREK
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 22:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Removal of terms As I did while you were using an IP, I must ask you to stop removing valid terms such as "character actor" from an actors' pages. If you haven't read them you, you should read the messages I've been leaving you on your old talk page. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Could you please explain to me why you feel the need to remove valid terms from articles? They're just going to get reverted. But go on and keep ignoring me, mate. If you do it again, I'm going to have to block you until we get an explanation from you. --From Andoria with Love 20:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) "and" vs "&" As the full use of the word "and" is preferable to the use of the ampersand ("&") here on Memory Alpha, please do not replace the word with the symbol on articles when editing them or adding information. Please endeavor to use the entire word. Thanks. -- Sulfur 22:53, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ampersands Look, you've been asked repeatedly to not use ampersands (&) in articles. Please use "and" instead. There are very few, and very specific places where an ampersand is appropriate. One of them is in credits, where the ampersand has a particular meaning. Another is in a title or other text which is a reproduction or quotation of what someone else has written, or in a company name where it is actually part of a trademark. And that's about it. Someone else has to clean up behind you. Please stop. Thanks. -- Renegade54 15:52, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Background notes Hey, TREK. Regarding your additions to , notes like that are more suitable for Robert Picardo and Terry Farrell's pages, where they can currently be found. The pertaining directly to the episode. Info on actor's past work technically shouldn't go there. Also keep in mind that, even though they both appeared in the movie, Picardo did not actually work with Farrell on Back to School. They did not share any scenes and did not work together during the film's production. Therefore, they could not have "reunited" for "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" (in fact, did they even share any scenes together in the episode?). He did work with Adrienne Barbeau on Back to School, though; both were only on screen for a few seconds. So if you could stop adding that note that would be great, thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) AND Again with the "spell the word, don't use the symbol". SennySix 04:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't even think TREK & C.S.I.3 is reading his own talk page. We may have to give him a temporary block. When he's unable to edit anything and looking for someone to yell at, maybe he'll somehow stumble onto his own talk page. Hey, it's an idea and it's certainly worked before. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Preview Please preview and try to keep your edits to some standard of proficiency with use of the English language. While occasional mistakes can be made, the misuse of capitalization and the like in your edit here that I had to correct are simply beyond simple mistake. You could not have proofread your edit at all to do that. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Annoying This is getting really annoying, even more so because you refuse to respond here. Because of that, I have no choice but to believe either A.) you are doing this on purpose and ignoring your talk page; or B.) you have not read your talk page for whatever reason. So here's what I'm going to do. The next time you put in an "&" instead of "and" or place a "zero" where a capital "o" should be or add stuff that belongs in an actors page to episode background sections, I'm going to block you. The first block will be for one day. If you do it again, I'll block you again, this time for two days. The third block will be for three days, and so on. This will continue until you've replied to us on your talk page AND you start following the style we've laid out for you. Perfection isn't a requirement, but correcting or reverting every single edit you make is getting very annoying, especially since you're making the same mistakes over and over again after we've repeatedly asked you not to. We want to be sure you understand our policies, and since the talk page isn't working, I'm afraid temporary blocks is our next alternative. --From Andoria with Love 00:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Just as an FYI, he did respond to me in e-mail. I debated whether I should post his response here or not. One thing he said was that he uses ampersands to save space on the page (???), which, from our formatting standpoint, isn't a valid reason. I'll post his full response later when I get home. -- Renegade54 13:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Here's the e-mail that I promised to post (way back): ::I use the &(ampersand) to save room on the page. As for character actor. I just think It Is so stupid A term. All actors play characters. What the hell makes someone A character actor anyway? 0n the subject of the shared birthdays of Henry Darrow & Thomas Hardy, why was my edit deleted? 2 Trek actors who share the same birthday exactly 44 years apart Is great trivia. :-- Renegade54 23:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::So he was removing the term "character actor" because he doesn't know what the term character actor means? Well that's his problem, not our's. If he did some research he might actually learn what the term means. And you're right about the ampersand, that's a lame excuse. As for Darrow & Hardy having the same birthday... so? Seriously, who cares? I mean, if they guys shared the screen in the same Star Trek production, then maybe, but the fact of the matter is there are many, many actors who share their birthdays with others, and those can be found on the individual date pages which are linked on each actor's page. Listing the shared birthdays on the actor's page itself is therefore redundant. --From Andoria with Love 01:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ampersands (again) One more time: please do not use ampersands in article text. -- Renegade54 20:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, and spell out "two", don't use the numeral in a sentence. Damn it, if you can not contribute anything that other people don't have to clean up, don't contribute. Honestly, it's no exaggeration when I say that I have not seen one contribution from you that didn't need help. I'm in favor of further blocks until you learn this lesson. --TribbleFurSuit 01:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Enough already You have been told over and over again to stop using ampersands and stop adding random junk about actors being "reunited" to episode pages. Enough is enough. - Bridge 18:26, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Episode titles Just letting you know we don't need to list name the titles of every episode of a series in which someone appeared, unless it's within a list. Noting that he appeared on the show and maybe the year is sufficient. Listing the episode titles in addition to the shows within the article proper would be overkill. So, yeah, you can stop adding them. Thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia You might just want to stop adding info to the background sections of episode articles that have little to nothing to do with the episode in question. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 19:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'll second what Shran said. I reverted two or your comments because they weren't directly pertinent to the article. In the case of your edit to the Data article, those two facts are not related- Frakes directing Prototype likely has nothing to do with the fact that Data was mentioned in it. Such comments should be directly relevant to the episode or perosn in question.--31dot 13:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Look, the fact that two actors previously worked together outside of Star Trek is relevant, but such a fact belongs on their pages, not the episode's pages. Otherwise the episode pages would get bogged down with this information. I'd be more than willing to discuss it with you and give you the chance to change my(and anyone else's) mind, but you don't seem willing to do so, at least on this page.--31dot 14:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) centuries Hiya, mate! Just lettin' you know that, despite popular belief, centuries don't being at the '00 mark, they actually begin at '01. So, the 20th century began on 1 January 1901 and ended on 1 January 2001. See the page at Wikipedia for more info. --From Andoria with Love 03:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Stubs On Memory Alpha, an article is considered a stub if it is only a paragraph long or shorter. In the case of Peggy Jo Jacobs, her page is only one sentence long (lists do not count). --From Andoria with Love 04:23, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Irrelevant Non Trek episodes Actor's pages don't need to list every single episode title of a non Star Trek series that they were in. Please don't add them. That's not what MA is for.--31dot 03:02, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Just to clarify, it's okay (to me, anyway) to list episode titles if you are discussing one specific series at a time or if the shows being described are in list form. For example, this is okay: ::William Shatner worked with Patrick Stewart in an episode of ''A Fanboy's Dream entitled "Get a Life." This episode also featured Jolene Blalock in a cameo role as an Orion slave girl.'' :This, too, would be okay: ::*''The Michael Richards Show episode "It's Only Personal" (2000) with Bill Cobbs and Gregory Itzin'' ::*''Rat Race (2001 film) with Lanei Chapman and Whoopi Goldberg'' :But this would not be okay: ::Jeffrey Combs also appeared on such shows as Cheers (season 4 episode "Let's Get F*$%in' Drunk!," with Kelsey Grammer and Jimmie F. Skaggs), Alfred Hitchcock Presents (season 1 episode "From Death With Love" with Tim Russ), Gimme a Break! (season 3 episode "Seriously, Gimme a Break!" with John Hoyt and Brent Spiner), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (episode "Danke Schoen" with Wallace Shawn), and Ally McBeal (season 3 episode "The Bulimia Chronicles" with Albert Hall and Scarlett Pomers).'' :See how infuriatingly bad that looks? For a good example of how an actor article should be formatted using what I described above, see John Fiedler. --From Andoria with Love 03:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :AFTER-THOUGHT: No, that does not mean you should discuss each episode individually. That is also going overboard. Just the more notable ones, like those with regular Trek actors or such. By the way, "notable" does not always mean CSI. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:55, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, CSI. I'm going to have to ask you again to stop adding episode titles to articles where they are not needed. About six or seven different users (including three administrators) have been removing them. That means, as I've been telling you, they are not wanted or appreciated. Thank you kindly. --From Andoria with Love 23:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Preview #2 Reiterating what Cobra said above, please use the "show preview" button when editing. In fact, I should do that more often myself. :/ --From Andoria with Love 07:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) E-mail Hi, CSI. Because I've asked you repeatedly to discuss Memory alpha-related matters on Memory Alpha rather than e-mailing in private, I am copying and pasting your latest e-mail here for everyone to read. At 9:35AM EST, I received the following e-mail from you, TREK & C.S.I.3 :You blocked me huh? Why when I Am the only person who edits on this site turning stubs Into real profiles? You have so many actor pages with that, Randy 0glesby, Don McManus & so MANY others. Profiles like Bernie Casey & Sam Anderson are nothing but glorified stubs themselves. I seem to be the only person giving these pages any depth & you block me? How dare you? YOU are the person being out of line here, not me. John Pyper-Ferguson was A stub for maybe years & the guy has been acting long before The Next Generation was even on television. Get rid of the block now! This Is discrimination. It could be that I Am proving to be A better editor then you? If you are on MYSPACE, then you can find me At myspace.com/thelefthander. Show yourself. Now, allow me to retort. # I didn't block you. Mike did. # You are not even close to being the only one who edits on this site, nor are you remotely close to being the only one expanding stubs. I, myself, have been expanding stubbed performer articles on Memory Alpha for three years now. # People work on articles when they feel like it. If you wanted articles such as John Pyper-Ferguson expanded, you could have done it... the problem is, you don't expand articles, you just throw in a bunch of poorly-formatted, poorly-written credits, usually as a crappy-looking list. # No, you're not proving a better editor than me. I actually follow policies and guidelines laid out for me. I also write better. Please compare: Robert Picardo to your version of Glenn Morshower... or even the current version of Glenn Morshower, after I cleaned up your mess. # What the hell does MySpace have to do with this? And why do I have to show myself on MySpace? I'm right here! Anyway, had you done what we asked and stopped adding useless crap, you may not have been blocked. As it stands, you're only blocked for a week. Send me another e-mail like this, I will block you indefinitely. --From Andoria with Love 15:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : Just wanna say I support his ban from the site. He is so self-centered if he thinks he is the only person expanding articles on MA. There are hundreds of other people on MA that contribute way more than he does, and they follow the rules & guidelines. And, judging by that email, he doesn't even know how to use correct spelling and grammar. There were a bunch of capital letters just thrown in the middle of sentences. And, what the hell does MySpace have to do with anything??? -- TrekFan 19:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's self-centeredness or if he just doesn't know the reach of this wiki. He may not understand exactly how many different people contribute every day. He does seem to think that all performer articles need to be perfect immediately but he needs to understand that contributors (including myself) get around to editing certain articles when they can and when they feel like it, so some articles may not be up to snuff just yet. That he wants to expand these articles is great, but he needs to learn that we have a certain style and layout here. He also needs to learn not to take it personally when some of his information (i.e. episode titles, seasons, airdates) is removed. After all, there's the look and quality of the article to consider. --From Andoria with Love 20:32, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::"what the hell does MySpace have to do with anything???" Maybe his myspace profile is supposed to prove the alleged discrimination? I mean, _I_ wouldn't actually have known he was a lefthander... but now that I do, BLOCK THE DIRTY GAUCHEMAN haha, no, seriously though, it's not discrimination if all rulebreakers are treated the same, is it? --TribbleFurSuit 20:39, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Your email Since I honestly don't care to keep this private, and don't want you spamming me with email as you have done with others, I'll post your message here: :I just spent a whole hour expanding Juan Garcia's stub into a meaningful profile & I just went back & found ALL of my work completely undone. Why?! I turned in a great peofile on him & my efforts were extinguished. I am deeply offended by this. I think this time, I followed the MEMORY ALPHA format to the letter. Please explain to me why I was the victim of a scorched earth campaign. Well, where to start. First off, you did your same violations that you have been asked to stop, such as not sticking useless information like season numbers with every single appearance. That means someone like me of Shran or Renegade54 is going to have to clean up your work again. To make matters worse, you broke formatting of sections that were already in the article and didn't even have anything to do with your additions, such as the title section for the external links (where you screwed up the capitalization and the formatting of the title text), etc. Quite honestly, you have been around here long enough and have been told enough not to do this crap. You also have been told to use talk pages, not email, for disputes such as this. Lastly, don't try to pull a "discrimination" thing as you have with others. The only "minority" group you have shown yourself to be a part of is being left handed. Guess what, so am I. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :C.S.I.3, consider this a warning: no more sending e-mails off-site for matters pertaining to Memory Alpha. If I receive another MA-related e-mail or if I hear from someone else who received an MA-related e-mail from you, I will block you. Your last block was for a week; the next will be two weeks. And, no, that doesn't mean you can spam our inboxes with unrelated messages, either. If it's something related to MA, bring it up here. If it's something important but not MA-related, then you can contact us via e-mail. Otherwise, no more e-mails or you will be blocked. --From Andoria with Love 05:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) One last time... Stop using ampersands. Period. No please, no thank you, just stop. Consider this your final warning. -- Renegade54 13:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Also stop adding episodes after they've been removed. From now on, this will be construed as vandalism and will be dealt with accordingly. --From Andoria with Love 19:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Links to Trek episodes When adding links to Star Trek episodes, please ensure that you use the template. It makes everyone's lives a lot easier in the long run. -- Sulfur 11:24, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Preview #3 Once again, please use the Show Preview button, so the changes page isn't loaded down with edits.--31dot 00:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Blocked... again You have asked repeatedly to use preview and not to include irrelevant information such as seasons, exact airdates, and excessive episode titles. You have again failed to do any of this. I've cleaned up the mess you made at Jon Steuer and will now have to go through your contributions and see what else needs to be fixed. We've been as patient as possible with you; that patience is out. So here's how we're gonna do things. You have now been blocked for two weeks. After that period, if you make even one edit that contains a season, an airdate, or excessive episode titles, or if you keep constantly editing the same page, you will be blocked for an entire month. Then two months. Then four, then eight, and so on and so forth. Either edit the way you're supposed to edit, as laid out by our policies and by other archivists, or you won't edit at all. Period. Oh, and don't e-mail me regarding this issue, either – doing so will get you blocked from the site permanently. See you in two weeks, should you decide to return. --From Andoria with Love 02:03, 6 July 2008 (UTC) *You've been blocked for one month for the episode titles you added to Cyia Batten. --From Andoria with Love 17:40, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why with your very first edit on returning (to Brigid Brannagh) would you do the very thing that got you blocked for a month? It boggles the mind. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I guess he doesn't mind being blocked, since he doesn't seem to care or correct what he is doing.--31dot 23:41, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *Hi, CSI, and welcome back! You have now been blocked two months for Brigid Brannagh plus an additional month for your e-mail to Cobra (see below). --From Andoria with Love 14:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *You've now been blocked for six months for that little show you or your friend put on. Personal attacks will not be permitted, nor will attempts to circumvent your block. --From Andoria with Love 04:24, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Email Nevermind the fact that you were specifically warned NOT to email us with this crap, but to use the talk pages, but here you go: :It is not enough to include television work, you must include episode titles because someone reading may want to watch those television roles to see the Trek alumni that are working on a non-Trek series. The titles let you know exactly what they were. So there is a need for the titles, which should NEVER be deleted. Guess what, I don't care what you think. If you want to change a site wide policy like that, go do it in the forum, not just some vigilante editing that has gotten you blocked. Adding those episode titles makes the paragraphs VERY hard to read. It becomes very difficult to pick out episodes from TV show titles. This is why we put the IMDB link at the bottom of the article. If they want to find out what episode of TJ Hooker someone did, they can click the bloody link and find out. Now that this is over with, I'm reporting you for doing the email crap again. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:20, 27 August 2008 (UTC)